staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
03 Maja 2015
TVP 1 06:10 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych 06:30 My Wy Oni; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Łagiewnikach; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 08:00 Tydzień; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:25 Magazyn Ligi Mistrzów; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Ziarno - Vivat 3 Maj; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Nela Mała Reporterka - odc. 25 W ogrodzie botanicznym; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Piękniejsza Polska w Unii Europejskiej - /21/; cykl dokumentalny; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:20 Bezpieczne rezerwy. Historia polskiego złota.; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:20 Droga do zdrowia. Magazyn biegacza; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:40 Święto Konstytucji 3 maja; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:40 Polska oczami orła 30'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Jan Beerend Kepinski; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:20 Za zasługi dla Polski i Polaków poza granicami kraju - koncert galowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Boks - Gala boksu zawodowego - Las Vegas: skrót; STEREO, 16:9 15:35 Talianka - odc. 8/8 (Talianka, odc. 8) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.Ukraina, ROSJA (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:35 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych - txt. str. 777 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:20 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:30 Strażacy - odc. 8/10; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 3096; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:20 Wiadomości naukowe; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:05 XXV Bieg Konstytucji 3 Maja - kronika; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Ranczo - odc. 113 (seria IX, odc. 9) - Konie trojańskie - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:20 Zakochana Jedynka - Raczej tak (I Think I Do) - txt. str. 777 88'; komedia kraj prod.Kanada (2012); reż.:Dylan Pearce; wyk.:Mia Kirschner, Jenny Cooper, Sarah Canning; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Boks - Gala boksu zawodowego - Las Vegas: skrót; STEREO, 16:9 00:05 Zbrodnia - cz. 1 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; reż.:Greg Zgliński; wyk.:Magdalena Boczarska, Wojciech Zieliński, Radosław Pazura, Joanna Kulig, Dorota Kolak; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:55 Zbrodnia - cz. 2 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:40 Zbrodnia - cz. 3; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:30 Oszustwo - odc. 8/11 (ep. 8/11, Stay with Me); serial kraj prod.USA (2013); STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:20 Piękniejsza Polska w Unii Europejskiej - /21/; cykl dokumentalny; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:40 Glina - odc. 24/25; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:25 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:40 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:50 Ostoja - odc. 147; magazyn przyrodniczy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych 07:15 M jak miłość - odc. 1139 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1280 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1281 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1282 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1283 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:20 Człowiek o chmurnych oczach i uśmiechniętej duszy. Jerzy Trela 45'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Marta Węgiel; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:10 Paranienormalni Tonight - (32) felieton Gruszka; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Makłowicz w podróży. Kuba (174) Droga do Santiago; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:50 U Pana Boga za miedzą - txt. str. 777 110'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2009); reż.:Jacek Bromski; wyk.:Andrzej Zaborski, Krzysztof Dzierma, Agnieszka Kotlarska, Grzegorz Heromiński, Emilian Kamiński, Wojciech Solarz, Ryszard Doliński, Mieczyslaw Fiodorow, Małgorzata Sadowska, Alicja Bach; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Familiada - odc. 2201 Odcinek Specjalny; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych - txt. str. 777 14:55 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 146 "Podejmowanie decyzji" sezon 6 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Latający Klub 2, czyli wieczór kabaretowy - (8); program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 597 - Zaufaj mi! - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Na sygnale - sezon 3 odc. 6 "Szarlatan" - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:25 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 19:05 Przygarnij mnie - 6; reality show; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Kabaretowa Scena Dwójki przedstawia - Kabaret Młodych Panów (2); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Krew z krwi 2 - odc. 4/10 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:00 Paranienormalni Tonight - (9); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:55 Wrogowie publiczni (Public Enemies) - txt. str. 777 134'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (2009); reż.:Michael Mann; wyk.:Johnny Depp, Christin Bale, Marion Cotillard, Stephen Dorff; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:20 U Pana Boga za miedzą 110'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2009); reż.:Jacek Bromski; wyk.:Andrzej Zaborski, Krzysztof Dzierma, Agnieszka Kotlarska, Grzegorz Heromiński, Emilian Kamiński, Wojciech Solarz, Ryszard Doliński, Mieczyslaw Fiodorow, Małgorzata Sadowska, Alicja Bach; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP Szczecin 07:00 Poza słowami; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:15 Wokół ryb 2014/15 - odc. 16; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Pogoda - 3.05 - 1; STEREO, 16:9 07:35 Czerwone Gitary i pół wieku; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:35 Rączka gotuje - Restauracja u Karola Wisła; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Echa tygodnia - kraj; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 40 lecie Zespołu Pieśni i Tańca Łany - koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:00 Konstytucja 3 Maja na obrazach Jana Matejki 10:15 Ptak też człowiek 10:30 Barka 10:55 Menu kulturalne 11:00 40 lecie Zespołu Pieśni i Tańca Łany - koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:45 Król Staś lubił rosół; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Głos Regionów; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 13:15 Siatkówka mężczyzn - 1 Liga: 1/2 F (4):TS Victoria Wałbrzych - Ślepsk Suwałki; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:45 Już biegnę; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Jezioro Drużno 52'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Sławomir Malinowski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Pamięć Polski. I edycja Polskiej Listy Krajowej Programu UNESCO Pamięć Świata - Konstytucja 3 maja 1791 odc. 1; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:10 Sekrety masonerii; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Dni Otwarte Funduszy Europejskich - zaproszenie; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Arka 17:57 Drogi do Szczecina 18:22 Zdarzyło się przed laty 18:27 Prognoza pogody 18:30 Kronika 18:45 Prognoza pogody 18:50 Wiatr od morza 19:02 Gala 55 lat TVP Szczecin 21:00 Echa tygodnia - kraj; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:10 Pogoda - 3.05 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 21:15 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:40 Pogoda - 3.05 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 21:45 Król Staś lubił rosół; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Prognoza pogody 22:02 Kronika 22:20 Prognoza pogody 22:25 Telenotatnik 22:40 Kronika 18 lat wcześniej 23:05 Jezioro Drużno 52'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Sławomir Malinowski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:05 Echa tygodnia - kraj; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:15 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9 00:35 Pogoda - 3.05 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 00:40 Król Staś lubił rosół; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:00 Tydzień z życia mężczyzny 85'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1999); reż.:Jerzy Stuhr; wyk.:Jerzy Stuhr, Gosia Dobrowolska, Danuta Szaflarska, Ewa Skibińska, Anna Samusionek, Krzysztof Stroiński, Jacek Romanowski, Małgorzata Drozd, Jacek Niesiołowski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:30 40 lecie Zespołu Pieśni i Tańca Łany - koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:05 40 lecie Zespołu Pieśni i Tańca Łany - koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:50 Sekrety masonerii; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:05 Głos Regionów; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:10 Czerwone Gitary i pół wieku; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:00 Już biegnę; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:15 Król Staś lubił rosół; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 5:00 Disco gramy Odcinek: 2975 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 7:45 Garfield 8:00 Garfield 8:25 Prosiaczek i przyjaciele 10:05 Scooby-Doo i najeźdźcy z kosmosu 11:40 Epoka lodowcowa 13:15 Długo i szczęśliwie 15:45 Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Odcinek: 9 Sezon: 3 17:45 Nasz nowy dom Odcinek: 44 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Państwo w państwie Odcinek: 148 20:05 Tylko muzyka. Must be the music Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 9 22:05 Sprawiedliwość ulicy 0:05 Zdrady Odcinek: 9 Sezon: 5 1:05 Magazyn sportowy 3:00 Tajemnice losu Odcinek: 1984 TVN 5:30 Uwaga! Odcinek: 4212 5:50 Mango - Telezakupy 7:55 Maja w ogrodzie Odcinek: 18 8:25 Akademia ogrodnika Odcinek: 18 8:30 Dzień Dobry TVN Odcinek: 827 11:00 Efekt Domina Odcinek: 4 11:35 Co za tydzień Odcinek: 698 12:10 Prawo Agaty Odcinek: 9 Sezon: 7 13:10 Mali giganci Odcinek: 9 15:00 Shrek Forever 17:00 Ugotowani Odcinek: 12 Sezon: 8 18:00 Piekielny hotel Odcinek: 7 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! Odcinek: 4213 20:00 Mamy cię! Odcinek: 10 21:20 Nie rób scen Odcinek: 10 21:50 Mąż czy nie mąż Odcinek: 10 22:25 Na językach Odcinek: 10 Sezon: 5 23:25 Żona astronauty 1:40 Kuchenne rewolucje Odcinek: 9 Sezon: 11 2:40 Uwaga! Odcinek: 4213 2:55 Sekrety magii Odcinek: 356 4:15 Przerwa w nadawaniu Fokus TV 6:00 Wehikuł czasu Odcinek: 503 6:10 Dzika Polska Odcinek: 3 6:40 Podwodny raj Borneo Odcinek: 18 7:05 Wehikuł czasu Odcinek: 503 7:10 Jak to się robi? Odcinek: 91 7:15 Jak to się robi? Odcinek: 92 7:20 Sąsiedzi Odcinek: 49 7:30 Sąsiedzi Odcinek: 50 7:45 Sąsiedzi Odcinek: 51 7:55 Było sobie życie Odcinek: 11 8:25 Lidia w kuchni Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 2 9:00 Zielony raj Odcinek: 10 9:30 Początki życia według Davida Attenborough Odcinek: 3 10:50 Planeta ludzi Odcinek: 1 11:50 Cesarstwo Augusta Odcinek: 4 12:50 Megafabryki Odcinek: 5 13:50 Pod lupą Odcinek: 1 14:20 Tajemnice powiązań inżynieryjnych Odcinek: 1 15:20 Zatopione miasto Pavlopetri 16:25 Konwój PQ-17 Odcinek: 3 17:25 Kto zawłaszczył Arabską Wiosnę? 18:35 Ikony Odcinek: 2 19:00 Richard E. Grant i sekrety hoteli Odcinek: 3 20:00 Prawo jazdy na ciężkie pojazdy Odcinek: 3 21:00 Zaginiony malezyjski samolot 22:10 Najdziwniejsze choroby Odcinek: 1 23:20 Sala operacyjna Odcinek: 8 23:45 Sala operacyjna Odcinek: 9 0:15 Anomalie medyczne Odcinek: 3 1:15 Moje wielkie, tłuste ciało 2:15 Podwodny raj Borneo Odcinek: 18 2:45 Dzika Polska Odcinek: 9 3:10 Copernicus Odcinek: 11 3:30 Lista Fokusa Odcinek: 63 4:00 Lista Fokusa Odcinek: 64 4:30 Życie Bałtyku Odcinek: 3 5:00 Wspaniały świat wędkarskich przygód Odcinek: 2 5:30 Wspaniały świat wędkarskich przygód Odcinek: 3 TV Polonia 06:45 Co nam w duszy gra - Lato wszędzie cz. 1; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 Sztuka życia - odc. 85 Anna Dereszowska; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:20 Polacy tu i tam - Magazyn polonijny (97); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Łamigłówka - Zagadka /102/; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Za zasługi dla Polski i Polaków poza granicami kraju; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:40 Ziarno - Vivat 3 Maj; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Jan Serce - odc. 5/10 - Zgryzoty - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:20 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:40 Święto Konstytucji 3 maja; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:40 Zapiski Łazęgi - Wiosna; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Notacje - Władysław Bartoszewski. Czy mi w tym pomożesz; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z Sanktuarium Matki Bożej Pocieszycielki Strapionych w Miedznie; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 14:10 Pod Tatrami - Kalatówki; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Za zasługi dla Polski i Polaków poza granicami kraju - koncert galowy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:40 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Lekko i dietetycznie z królikiem - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:10 Alchemia zdrowia i urody; magazyn; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:30 Czytanie Puszczy - Wielkie drzewa; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:55 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 17:25 Łamigłówka 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:50 M jak miłość - odc. 1129 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Powrócisz tu - koncert z okazji 25 - lecia Stowarzyszenia "Wspólnota Polska"; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:45 Dobranocka - Maurycy i Hawranek - odc. 8 - Piąta klepka; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Blondynka - odc. 35* (seria III, odc. 9) - Każdy ma swoją tajemnicę - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 23:00 Jan Serce - odc. 5/10 - Zgryzoty - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:10 Petersburski Music Show - odc. 22; program muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:40 Polonia w Komie - (724) Texas - Marysia; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Łamigłówka 00:50 M jak miłość - odc. 1129 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Maurycy i Hawranek - odc. 8 - Piąta klepka; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:40 Blondynka - odc. 35* (seria III, odc. 9) - Każdy ma swoją tajemnicę; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:50 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:45 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych; STEREO, 16:9 05:00 Kulturalni PL - (243); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:55 Czytanie Puszczy - Wielkie drzewa; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:20 Zakończenie dnia